Issian DalVerde
Appearance Shoulder-length mahogany-brown hair and identically-coloured eyes contrast with this otherwise human-looking woman's pale blue skin. She must be pushing 1.8m in height and maybe more, her svelte build making it difficult to be at all sure. She looks to be in her late teens or early twenties. Her gaze constantly wanders, seemingly attempting to suck in every detail she encounters and her habitual fidgeting gives the appearance of impatience. Currently she's wearing a pair of tight-fitting black leather trousers that further accentuate her somewhat elongated frame. A similarly snug top runs from neck to waist, leaving only her arms bare. However, the top is in some sort of synthetic, form-hugging white fabric that seems to either shed grime or be rather carefully looked after. A pair of black, knee-high boots sport a short heel and maybe suggest a tiny concession to fashion over practicality. The outfit is completed by a blaster pistol, strapped snugly to her left thigh. Parents Issian's mother was an Etti freighter captain - making high-volume, low-margin runs wherever the work paid. She was relentlessly practical but still maternal and loveing and Issian has many fond memories of her. She is something of a mentor-figure for Issian although Issian is keen to make her own way and break free of the safe, low-yield cargo runs her mother was so fond of. Issian's mother only once spoke of her father, when quite seriously drunk. Even then she only made cryptic references to him being a "non-good-scum spacer". Issian is, despite her best instincts, deeply curious about her father and keen to follow up any links she hears. To the best of her knowledge, her mother is till alive and still captaining the large freighter "Dauntless Progress". Early Years Issian spent most of her formative years between the stars, on cargo runs with her mother. Consequently, hyperspace and the interior of ships feel more comfortable to her than the surface of a planet and she feels deeply unformfortable about being in large open spaces. Adolescence Issian's teenage rebellious phase and inate curiosity finally overtook her filial contentment when she reached the age of 16. It was then that she approached her mother and claimed the stake she'd been promised, using it to set up a small operation with a light courier vessel. Things went well and a sustained lucky streak trading starship weaponry let her upgrade craft twice before her 20th birthday. During that time she broadened her trading portfolio but still retained something of a focus on starship components and armaments. Recent Events Issian recently scraped together enough to upgrade to a YZ-900 Transport and to take on a small compliment of crew. Running a serious collection of crew is something of a new experience for her and one that she's, mostly, enjoying. However, a bad judgement call on her initial first officer cost her a broken nose, concussion, a case of anosmia she's been told _might_ fade over time and the loss of a substanial portion of her cargo. Still - once burned, twice... ooooh - is that a Twi'Lek? Psyche Curious, amoral, tenatious and a little on the impulsive side. Skills Whilst Issian has never really had much affinity for machines, she's grown up in and around freighters and consequently has got reasonably good at pick up the helm when required. That said, her real talents lie in the field of trading. She's naturally rather graceful and has been taught by her mother to handle a blaster. Resources A YZ-900 freighter (The Crimson Flame) with NPC crew (org 1). A blaster pistol (weapons 2). She's starting to build a reputation (rep 1) as an arms dealer but word is spreading slowly. She currently has most of her free cash invested in a small cargo of personal side-arms. Future Plans Given this is my first character here I don't have firm plans but I rather like the idea of trying to pick up at least one or two PC crew members (numbers and player prefs permitting). Issian is driven by acquisitiveness and curiosity and so can easily be dragged off in any number of directions but I see her slowly climbing the ladder as a trader, building up her reputation, wealth and skills. She's likely to resist being dragged into politics but the player has no especial preference to avoid political intrigue. Category:Characters Category:Independent